Pacific Capital City
'''Pacific Capital City '''is a city in the southern region of Pacific Capital Island. It is situated along the southern, western and eastern coasts of the island and extends around 350 kilometres north to south and east to west. The northern reaches of the city lie in the Tsavainan Mountains, while the rest of the city lies in a large area that was once jungles and tropical forests. As the largest city in the known galaxy, it has a population of 110,529,788 living in an area of 85,489 square kilometres. Despite the city's massive area, its metropolitan area is disproportionately small, only being just under 5,000 square kilometres larger than the city area, encompassing a population of 112,273,384. The city's economy is extremely diverse and the largest on Earth. It accounts for 20% of Earth's economy and is focused primarily in entertainment and business but also includes industries in high tech manufacturing, space technology and beyond. It has a massive film industry, turning out around 1,500 films per year. In comparison, Bollywood turns out around 1,000 and Hollywood turns out around 500 per year. History The area that would become Pacific Capital City was inhabited by Polynesian tribes around the year 400 who travelled east from the islands of Hawaii. Evidence of this comes from human remains discovered in caves along the western coast of the island and from pottery discovered in long-abandoned caverns running a few dozen metres below the surface of Pacific Capital City. Before the arrival of the Japanese in 1390, the Russian Tsars in 1393 and the Europeans in 1644, numerous Polynesian tribes inhabiting the Pacific Capital City area included the Mai'a and Niu tribes. Before the Japanese discovery of the island in 1390, the population of Pacific Capital Island is estimated to have been around 1,000,000 to 1,500,000. The Japanese eventually discovered the island and began to settle, and established a town known as "Taiheiyo Shuto", which would later become Pacific Capital City. When the Russian Tsars arrived just three years later, there were 1,200 Japanese living on the island. Instead of clashing with the Polynesians and Japanese, Russian Tsars instead collaborated with constructing the city and with agriculture. Europeans arrived in 1644 and while they never fought against the Polynesians, Japanese or Russians they began to populate Taiheiyo Shuto at an incredible rate of speed. Each culture lived together peacefully, and there were never any major conflicts on Pacific Capital Island. Before the Europeans' arrival, Taiheiyo Shuto's population was around 1,200,000, and in 1851, its population was almost 12,000,000. It was renamed to Pacific Capital City, as the population now primarily spoke English. As a result of the island's tropical climate and location between North and South America and Asia, it became an important trading hub and as such the economy exploded, resulting in a huge population spike. As of 2042, the city's population is 110,529,788. Geography Pacific Capital City is located along the southern, western and eastern coasts of Pacific Capital City. The city is mostly above sea level and the majority of the city is relatively flat. As one heads north, the city becomes hillier until they reach the northernmost parts of the city, which extends for dozens of kilometres into the Island's Tsavainan Mountains. There are several fault lines running either nearby the city or underneath it. As such, the entire Pacific Capital Island region is very earthquake-prone. All cities on the island are built to be able to withstand very large earthquakes, which are rather rare. The island averages roughly 1,000 seismic activities a year, the vast majority of which are too mild to be felt. While there are many fault lines underneath or near the island, only about 50 earthquakes exceed a magnitude of 4.5 on the Richter Scale a year and earthquakes exceeding a magnitude of 7.0 only occur once every few years. Flora and Fauna The city is located in a region that previously consisted of tropical forests, jungles and plains. Besides many animals that might be considered pests to city residents, other animal activity is rare within city limits, except within a few kilometres of the city's northern limits, where wild boars, mongooses, deer, wallabies, goats, donkeys, sheep and many types of snakes can be found. Venomous snakes within city limits are rare, as they are more common towards the central, jungle regions of Pacific Capital Island. Climate Pacific Capital City experiences a tropical, hot and humid climate. The city is usually humid and experiences an average of 100 rainy days a year. The temperature throughout the year is very steady and usually ranges from 30 degrees Celsius in the winter to 34 degrees Celsius in the summer. Temperatures below 20 degrees Celsius are rare at any time, as are temperatures above 38 degrees Celsius. The seas surrounding Pacific Capital City are also usually warm, averaging 26 degrees Celsius in a year. It is one of the sunniest cities in the world and sees a mean of 3,750 sunshine hours in a year. Sunshowers are also much more common in Pacific Capital City than in most other parts of the world. Though the city is located in the tropics, hurricanes remain a very rare occurrence and tornadoes also occur very infrequently. Demographics In the 2042 census, there were 110,529,788 people living within the city's borders. City growth has slowed dramatically in the past few decades when the city government implemented stringent immigration laws intended to keep the city from becoming overcrowded. With an average population density between 1,000/km/2 to 1,500/km/2 the city is very sprawling, as most of the population lives in single family detached or attached homes. Ethnicities Pacific Capital City is one of the most ethnically diverse cities in the world. As of 2042, 40% of the city's population belongs to a visible minority group. Among the largest ethnicities are Asian (Chinese, Japanese, Filipino, India being the largest demographics). While native to the area, Polynesians are considered to be a visible minority and make up around 5% of the city population (5,526,489), and have a large contribution to the city's vibrant and diverse culture. 60% of the population are of European descent, and the most frequently reported ethnic origins are English, Irish, German, Scottish, French, Italian, Spanish and Russian. Religions Religion is not common in Pacific Capital City. Of the population, only 10% claim to have a religious affiliation, while 90% claims no religious belief at all. Of the religious 10%, 54% belong to a Christian denomination while 30% are Muslim. Other religions include Hinduism, Sikhs and Buddhists. Attractions Many areas in the city feature a wide variety of high-end shopping, fine dining, casinos and resorts, bars and other entertainment venues like arcades and cinemas. The Xenon Parade is one of the city's most famous areas, as it is very much like the Las Vegas Strip. Hundreds of casinos and resort hotels line the Xenon Parade and it is frequented by millions of visitors a year. The most popular and well-known casino resort in the city is the Xenon Tower, which lies within a roundabout in the middle of the Xenon Parade. The Xenon Tower is a 256 storey, 1,022 metre (3,356 foot) tall skyscraper, easily distinguished by its bright cyan lights. Located in the Tsavainan Mountains to the north of the city is the Einstein Observatory, a museum of space that also has several large telescopes and large satellite dishes that are used to observe space. It sees around 10,000,000 visitors a year, and is the most visited public observatory in the world. Tallest Buildings Infrastructure Appearances Fun Facts * The city's name comes from a video game called Disaster Report. The game is set in a city known simply as Capital City. * The tribe known as "Mai'a" translates to banana. The tribe known as "Niu" translates to coconut.